Bonne anniversaire
by Godric's quill22
Summary: Ron couldn't stand Harry's attitude after Sirius' death anymore and decides to cheer him up. Disclaimer: this is m/m slash, if you don't support, don't review…you can read it though. Who knows? You might like it.fluff...


Title: Bon Anniversaire

Writer: Godric's quill22

Spoilers: none

Warnings: m/m slash, fluff, AU

Pairing(s): Ron/ Harry

Genre: Romance, Angst and drama

Characters: Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Summary: Ron couldn't stand Harry's attitude after Sirius' death anymore and decides to cheer him up. Disclaimer: this is m/m slash, if you don't support, don't review…you can read it though. Who knows? You might like it.

Disclaimer: this is m/m slash, if you don't support, don't review…you can read it though. Who knows? You might like it. Harry potter and the entire fandom do not belong to me and this fic is mainly for pleasure and not profit.

- Ron was sick of it. He was sick of Harry's gloomy attitude. He didn't know why it bothered him so much but he knew that if he saw Harry in one of those moods that seem to be his permanent mood now, he'd snap.

So yes, he got it. It was understandable for him to grieve over Sirius. After all, no matter how short his encounter with Sirius Black had been, the man was the closest thing he had to a real family. And maybe it was the briefness of the encounter that hurt more.

Ron loved Harry. He'd loved him for a while now but never thought he'd tell him. It was a different thing altogether, having to watch him suffer in silence.

besides, one of the main reasons why he hadn't told Harry about his real feelings was because he reckoned Harry didn't have that many people in his life that he could call his friends and there was really no point, no matter how much it hurts, to telling him something like that and risk things getting awkward between them because that would mean Harry would stop confiding in him and he wanted, needed, for Harry to talk to him. He wanted to be the one he came to when he felt he had nowhere else to go.

However, it seemed like while Harry had no issues whatsoever as to whom to trust and who not to trust – so far, his gut is always right – he had issues with opening up to people.

He excused himself from their stall, pulling a book of spells he'd stolen from Fred and George earlier, though he was quite certain the twins knew he had it. – Nothing escapes those two demons-. He walked further away from where Harry was, and found an empty stall. He opened the book and looked through vigilantly until he found the perfect spell to show Harry that he could talk to him, and maybe even with luck, tell him how he felt.

Harry sat down in the Hogwarts Express, his mind so far away, he didn't even know what he was thinking about. Too many emotions, too many thoughts and too may fears.

He was angry, hurt, furious, afraid, and he felt close to committing a homicide. He was determined now more than ever to kill the evil son of a bitch and use the charred remains of Bellatrix Lestrange as garnish.

Maybe using revenge as motivation is wrong but at the moment; he didn't give a flying fuck as to what was wrong and what was right. He knew that it was wrong for Sirius to just die like that, and it was wrong for his killer to be walking about free, or that the one who killed his parents is still managing to smirk. Besides, at the moment, vengeance and the thirst for vendetta against all things and people dark is the strongest motivation he has.

He looked around him and found the stall empty. He knew Hermione was probably busy being a prefect but he hadn't noticed when Ron had slipped out. Ron. The boy had probably gotten sick of his mood and decided to flee.

He had never been one to talk about his feelings except if they were joyous or had to do with Voldemort and even then, that kind of conversation was reserved for Dumbledore.

Not telling Ron about the turmoil he was feeling inside felt wrong. Maybe if he couldn't talk to anyone at all, he should talk to Ron. He felt a tingling in his palm and opened it to see what looked like a message in progress, being written in blue neon and he gasped.

Fear gripped his heart as he thought that Voldemort had found another way to use him but the first word he say was _"Happy"_ and then _"Anniversary"_ followed.

He frowned as the message vanished and continued to stare at his palm. Happy anniversary", it was the first of September. A lot of things have happened to him on the first of September over the years so he was at a loss as to which anniversary he was supposed to be happy about.

Just then his palm tingled again and the writing this time was "I meant, happy 5th anniversary". Five years ago, on the first of September, a lot of things had happened. He had met the Weasleys, Neville, Hermione, Draco, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape…basically, five years ago today; he had been officially introduced to the wizarding world but who was trying to remind him of that day. Who was it?

And what exactly did they want him to remember?

Thirty minutes later, he was still alone and thinking about that weird message when a note flew in from outside and landed in his lap. He picked it p and opened it.

He saw a strange handwriting _"Our first encounter wasn't memorable but the second one was. At least to me"._ He stared at the parchment and was halfway through reading it again when it caught fire and burned into ashes. The fire hadn't burned…weird.

He was no closer to finding out who it was. At least he could rule out Voldemort, Bellatrix and all the death eaters. So it has to do with Hogwarts. He sighed and looked around, wondering when the next clue would pop in. he didn't have to wait long as the proverbial writing on a wall appeared in bright crimson colour: _"I knew you were troubled then, but you smiled at me. A genuine smile that I've gotten so used to now, so much that it hurts to not see it anymore."_

Harry sighed. He knew people were wary of his mood swings but he didn't know that someone was actually sad because of it. He hadn't realized that.

The same way he hadn't realized that he hadn't thought of Voldemort and Bellatrix or even Sirius, since the clues started coming. He smiled weakly.

Whoever it was, was not only sending messages across, but was also trying to make him smile and forget his worries even for a while and that ruled out the Slytherins and all the Hogwarts teachers except Dumbledore. He hadn't smiled at Malfoy and that also meant anyone at all from Gryffindor could be doing it. "I'm getting closer." He whispered to himself, genuinely happy now.

It wasn't long before he saw a flower floating towards him. It was a hibiscus so maybe the person didn't know him enough to know that his favorite flowers are tulips. All the same, he took the flower and sniffed it. _Not bad,_ he mused.

He pulled back with a frown as the flower started to change… in to a quill. And then the quill wrote in mid air: _"I mean, we were just boys so maybe the impact shouldn't have been that strong but it was. For me."_

Harry smiled. That ruled out Dumbledore and the girls. He looked out the window and saw that it was dark and they were getting close to Hogwarts. He stood up and changed into his robes, hoping that there'll be another clue and that one would be more clarifying and leave no doubts whatsoever as to who was behind his pleasant distraction.

It came. This time, it was embedded on the floor and a lot too. His first thought was: **"bad timing. Seriously, the longest had to come when the train had already stopped" **

The message read: _"If you get to worry about me and everyone else, don't you think someone should worry about you? I know you trust me. I believe that, and I know you loved, still love, Sirius like a father but you have to move on. Don't get me wrong, no one is asking you to forget him, no. I want you to keep him in your heart but please don't be so sad about it anymore. I want to see that smile again and not seeing it tears me apart. Please Harry, it's our fifth anniversary and after all the shit we've been through, we're still here, still alive, and I can't even be happy because you're not."_

Harry sat back down abruptly. The person knew Sirius, knew how he felt about him, and that just left out Neville and Ron. He thought back to the entire ride, and noticed that the spell used was a complex one and somehow had Weasley stamped all over it.

Specifically, the twins but since they were out of school, which only left out the only male Weasley left in school. Besides, one phrase in the last message had stuck out _"after all the shit we've been through, we're still here, still alive."_ That cemented the realization that whoever it was, was definitely not Neville.

He was hurting Ron this badly and enough for the boy to employ such unorthodox methods just to talk to him. "Oh God…" he moaned and shook his head sadly. He felt the students bustle out and waited until it was slightly calmer before standing up.

"I have to find him" he said and stood up briskly, gathering his things and heading out but a writing in the glass caught his attention and he stopped dead in his tracks. It was a simple and shyly written: _"I love you"_

His breath caught in his throat, and his heart fluttered in his chest. He closed his eyes for a while. Maybe Ron hadn't meant for him to see that, or he had hoped that harry had already left. Or even that he thought Harry had still not figured out his real identity. Harry took deep breathes to calm his beating heart and headed out to find his best friends.

He wanted to see how Ron would act around him so he walked in on them, standing outside the train and looking around worriedly. "Hey guys" he said cheerfully as he got to them. They both frowned at him but Hermione looked freaked out for a moment while Ron just looked uncomfortable.

"Well someone's in a good mood" Ron said dryly.

"I am. Someone told me to move on from Sirius and try to be happy once again so I'm taking their advice."

"Isn't that what we've been saying all this while?" Hermione asked, looking somewhat hurt.

"I know. I guess I just needed a stranger to tell me that."

"A stranger?" Ron asked.

"Yes, a stranger. Now come on, let's get going." They dropped the matter and no one commented on it anymore. After retiring to their rooms, Harry went straight to bed and Ron sat in his with mixed feelings.

He stood up abruptly and headed to the bathroom, suddenly feeling like he needed to douse himself with cold water. He pushed his head under the tap and sighed in relief as the water hit his head in deep gushes.

He almost didn't hear the door open and close but he did and reluctantly stood up and turned around half heartedly to see who it was. He gasped when he saw that it was Harry. He was leaning against the door frame with his legs crossed at the ankle.

"Harry" he muttered.

"I know it was you." Harry replied without preamble.

"You what?"

"Ron, let's not pretend, okay?' harry said, sounding warily impatient.

"Okay' Ron replied and swallowed audibly, his heart rate was accelerating at a dangerous speed."So what if it was me?"

"Did you mean everything you wrote?"

"Yes."

"Including the last bit?" Harry whispered.

"Everything." Ron replied cautiously, shuffling on his feet nervously.

"What does that mean, Ron?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean. I'll always be here."

"Ron…" Harry whispered softly, moving slowly towards him and stood in front of him. "I know that."

Ron nodded, his heart beating faster, if that was possible.

Harry reached up shyly and rested his palms over Ron's shirt, on his chest and murmured "your shirt is wet."

"Yeah…" Ron croaked and cleared his throat. "It's the water from my hair."

"why didn't you tell me before how you really felt?" he asked, watching in fascination as his palms rose and fell rapidly due to the frantic beat of Ron's heart.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron asked casually, leaving Harry to wonder how he managed to sound so calm when his heart was racing at such an abnormal speed.

"You didn't know how I'd react?" he answered Ron with a question of is own.

"Well, that too…" Ron said, attempting to shrug and failing. The only indication so far to prove that he really was as tense as a bow.

"Well I guess this reaction wasn't anticipated…" Harry whispered, stood on tip toe and gently pressed his lips to Ron's, pulling the taller boy's head down to deepen the kiss. Ron responded cautiously and after a while, pulled back: "you don't have to do this, Harry."

"I know… but I want to."

"You don't love me."

"But you do. And love grows though it might take a while for me to feel that way about you. Besides, who better to fall in love with than my best friend who knows me more than anybody in this world?"

Ron smiled broadly, the thumping of his heart falling back into a normal rhythm. "That would work"

"It should, and that reminds me… hibiscus?"

"Yeah it's my favorite flower"

"I didn't know that. I didn't think you even liked flowers."

"Harry, everyone likes flowers. Some people are just not as crazy about it. I just love hibiscus because it's not the prettiest or the most exotic flower but it pulls its weight in other areas."

"Just like you" Harry added in a soft tone and Ron nodded. "Just like me."

Harry kissed him again, "This isn't so bad" he mumbled against his lips and Ron replied "No it isn't but we have to get to bed now."

Harry nodded and pulled back lightly. "Okay … and Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Happy anniversary to you too."

AN: yes, I know….fluff! But this story kinda jumped into my head and wouldn't let off, so I had to write it… I hope you enjoyed reading at least. R&r please… thank you and I love you all


End file.
